The present invention relates generally to the field of communication services which are performed through selected telecommunication networks. The invention relates in particular to a person paging method.
The present invention is related to the following five patent applications, to which the following description refers:
1) xe2x80x9cA Method of Establishing an Intelligent Network Servicexe2x80x9d, with Applicant""s reference LM 5515.
2) xe2x80x9cA Method of Establishing a Connectionxe2x80x9d, with Applicant""s reference LM 5516;
3) xe2x80x9cA Method of Organizing Communicationxe2x80x9d, with Applicant""s reference LM 5517.
4) xe2x80x9cA Method of Establishing Cooperation with a Functionalityxe2x80x9d, with Applicant""s reference LM 5518; and
5) xe2x80x9cA Method of Supporting Communicationxe2x80x9d, with Applicant""s reference LM 5520;
These applications are enclosed as an annex to the present description and describe mechanisms which can be used in the method according to the present invention.
By communication services is meant conventional telephony services, telex services, datapack services, datel services, telefax services, videotext services, ISDN-services, mobile telephony services, personal paging services, tele-point-services and general communication between two or more parties. The services recited above are only examples of the services possible and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.
By telecommunication network is normally meant the telephone networks, telex networks, circuit connected data networks, picture information transfer networks, private telecommunication networks, radio networks, satellite communication networks and general carriers of the communication services, such as analog transmission, digital transmission, synchronous, multiplex or asynchronous multiplex transmission, ATM, etc., for example. These networks are recited solely by way of example and the invention is not restricted thereto.
By functionality is meant the ability to perform an operation in a telecommunication network. Examples of functionality include activities and services that can be performed in the telecommunication network. Examples of functionalities include an enquiry to establish a connection path or route between two parties, digit analysis, billing or ticketing. Although not necessary, the functionality may require the availability of dedicated equipment for carrying out the functionality. For instance, if the functionality is to receive tones and to analyze tones, it is necessary to make a tone receiver accessible. Other examples of functionalities include voice-controlled speech information, number translation service, conference calls. Other examples of functionality include the functionalities described in the aforesaid five Swedish patent applications, namely communication in the form of a meeting, personal paging, a method of establishing cooperation with a functionality, meeting connection establishment and communication via intermediaries. Still another example of functionality is the ability of being able to choose from among several alternatives.
By connection is meant a circuit-coupled connection or a package-coupled connection. By to establish a connection is meant in the circuit coupled case that a circuit-coupled connection is established between two hardware terminal devices (or equipment) and in the package coupled case it is meant that a package-coupled connection creates relationships between logic channels on node-interconnecting physical links which. By to originate or to terminate a connection, it is meant in the circuit-coupled case to connect originating or terminating equipment to a circuit-coupled connection, and in the package-coupled case to create a session between applications in originating and terminating nodes respectively.
By user is meant in the following a human user or a computer-based application which utilizes communication services. The application may be achieved with hardware, software and combinations thereof. The word xe2x80x9cpartxe2x80x9d is synonymous to the term user.
By terminal is meant equipment which is connected to a telecommunication network and which makes the telecommunication services of the network available to a user.
The term port either refers to an access port or to a transit port. An access port is a location where a dedicated terminal is connected to a telecommunication network. An access port is associated with a destination address which goes to an end user. In the case of a standard telephone network, the access ports are located in a telephone station. In the case of the ISDN-network and the mobile telephone network, the access ports are found in a terminal. A transit port is a port in a connection between nodes. A transit port is not associated with any particular destination address, and can be used to establish any selected connection with a final destination. The final destination is given by the destination address. A transit port can transfer a call to another node or can receive a call from another node.
The final destination of a call is a terminal which is identified by a destination identity. The terminal can be present in the same node as a transit port or in some other node to which the call shall be further connected.
One fundamental feature of present-day communication services is that when a party, hereinafter called A, wishes to communicate with another party, hereinafter called B, A sends a call to B, whereupon a connection is established between A and B. The call and the establishment of a connection route is a coupled sequence. By this is meant that the information which A uses in the call, namely information relating to the identification of B""s access point in the telecommunication network, causes a connection route, or path, to be established between the parties. This connection can either be circuit-coupled or, in the case of non-continuous transmission methods, a so-called virtual connection, e.g. a package-coupled network, ATM-network (asynchronous transfer mode), etc. Traditionally, a connection is established by establishing a route from an origin to a destination. The connection route through the telecommunication network is controlled by fixed, so-called routing tables which are drawn up when configuring or reconfiguring the network. The routing tables may sometimes permit alternative selections, based on local accessibility information.
The traditional communication network is encumbered with many drawbacks. A first problem concerns handling of the resources of the communication network. Firstly, the communication network is, in itself, a resource which is utilized uneconomically in the traditional method of providing communication services. For example, when party A calls party B, so as to establish a connection through the network from A to B, and party B does not accept the call, the network resources have been used unnecessarily. The same applies when party B is engaged. The case is dependent on the predominant use of present-day networks of channel-associated signalling. This involves establishing a signalling connection, which is then used for speech purposes. With common channel-signalling, which is used primarily in the long-distance network, the signal connection is established with the aid of the data package, or packet, whereas the speech connection, the expensive part of the communication, is not established until B answers. Common channel-signalling is scarcely used in local networks. Secondly, the majority of all established connections do not require party B to act immediately on the information that A will transfer.
In the aforesaid cases, the network resources are either used unnecessarily or are utilized in real time, although it would be possible to utilize the resources at a later time.
Neither do present-day telecommunication services enable a party A to call a party B on a telecommunication network and establish communication with party B on another telecommunication network different to the first-mentioned network. If B has access points in several telecommunication networks, it is necessary for party A to be aware of all these access points in order to be able to utilize alternative methods of communicating with B. If party B does not answer in one telecommunication network, it is necessary for party A to attempt to reach party B in another communication network. This means that it is necessary for party A to call on network after network before finally reaching party B. Furthermore, it is also necessary, of course, for party A to have in his/her possession a list of party B""s access ports in the different networks at the disposal of party B.
Several different paging methods or systems are known to the art. A common feature of these methods is that each method uses its own paging network and its own paging central. The paging network is usually a radio network. A large hotel and even a large company may use the telephone network as its paging network. Those customers which subscribe to or are subject to person paging services have an electronic unit which receives a paging signal broadcasted by the paging central. Depending on the paging method concerned, the electronic unit either responds to the paging signal with solely an alert signal or with an alert signal which is accompanied with a message. The alert signal may be an audio signal (xe2x80x9cbeepxe2x80x9d), an optic signal or a combination of the two. The message may, for instance, be a visual indication of a telephone number which the paged person is asked to call, or a visual indication of a short text message directed to the paged person. The visual indication discloses what action the paged person should take, normally to ring an indicated telephone number. When the electronic unit responds to the paging signal with solely an alert signal, the paging central and the paged person will have previously agreed on the procedure that is to be followed when an alert signal is received, normally that the paged person shall ring a predetermined telephone number.
The drawback with these known person paging methods is that the paging service is active only in that paging network which is at the disposal of the paging central. This is because the subscriber electronic units are comprised principly of two units, to wit a paging signal receiving unit and a message presentation unit which receives and presents the message that is to be indicated visually, these two units being mutually combined and integrated with the aforesaid paging network which the paging central has at its disposal. A customer, referred to as B, who subscribes simultaneously to a paging service in a first network and also to a paging service in another network which is separate from the first network cannot therefore page simultaneously in the first and the second paging networks since the paging centrals of said two networks do not cooperate with one another. The customer requesting the paging service, called A, is first necessitated to direct his paging request to the operator of the first paging network and inform the operator of B""s access point in the first network. If party B does not answer, party A must direct a new paging request to the operator of the second paging network and again inform the operator of B""s access point in the second paging network, this latter access point being different to the access point in the first paging network.
Another drawback with the known paging methods is that the reference transmitted with the paging message refers to a person or to a message storage device which delivers a message. When seen from the aspect of the person or the message storage device concerned, these known methods are unsuitable in those instances when a large number of messages directed to a large number of different addressees, or destination addresses, are stored in one and the same storage device. When an addressee who has been alerted by the paging network contacts the storage location in which the message is stored, it is necessary for the addressee to prove his/her identity, whereafter a search is made through all of the stored messages until the correct message is found, i.e. the message that is addressed to the addressee.
The European Patent Specification 140,351 teaches a system for increasing the range of cordless telephones. A cordless telephone coacts through a radio connection with a fixed or stationary telephone that has access to the telephone network. The range of the cordless telephone is restricted to the near vicinity around the fixed telephone. In order to increase the range of a mobile cordless telephone, such that a mobile cordless telephone A-MOBILE which is located within the range of its fixed telephone A-FIA will be able to establish a connection with another mobile cordless telephone B-MOBILE which has its own stationary telephone B-FIA whose range does not overlap the range of the A-FIA telephone, it is proposed to provide the stationary telephones A-FIA and B-FIA with an additional unit which coacts with a paging system having a range which will reach both A-TEL and B-TEL, via a switch in the telephone network. A connection from A-MOBILE to B-MOBILE is established by A-MOBILE making a call and giving the telephone number of the B-MOBILE. The stationary telephone A-FIA of the A-MOBILE adds an A-FIA-ID to the B telephone number, this identity reference being transmitted to the switch and from there to the paging system. A-FIA then releases its connection with the switch or exchange. The paging signal received by the B-MOBILE contains the reference A-FIA-ID. The person served by B-MOBILE can then make a call, via an FIA-terminal, here called
B-FIA, and state A-FIA-ID as the destination. The call proceeds from the B-MOBILE via B-FIA, via the switch or exchange, to the idle A-FIA and contact between the parties is established. Roughly speaking, the communication method taught by this European patent specification can be said to involve a conventional A-number transmission process in which the A-number is transmitted through the paging network. One drawback with this known system is that A-FIA must release its connection with the exchange before it can receive a signal from the B-MOBILE. This implies the further drawback that any one whomsoever can ring to A-FIA after A-FIA has released its connection with the exchange, or switch. Thus, a third party is able to call the A-MOBILE despite the A-MOBILE having ordered a call with the B-MOBILE. The switch is unable to determine which of the calls incoming to A-FIA shall be allowed through. The switch is completely unaware of whether there is a prevailing relationship between A-FIA and B-FIA or not, and the switch is even less able to handle such a relationship. Another drawback with this known system is that all of the stationary telephones and all of the mobile telephones and the whole of the paging system must be designed in a particular manner in order to be able to function together. The investment costs required in order for the system to function satisfactorily are therefore considerable.
There is used in Taiwan a communication system in which when a party or subscriber A wishes to talk with a party or person B in the possession of a mobile telephone, party A requests paging of party B and states his A-number. Party A then releases his connection. In the paging process, the A-number is sent to B""s paging apparatus. Party B now rings the A-number on his mobile telephone. A connection is therewith established from party B to party A. One drawback with this method is that the reference transmitted to party B, i.e. the A-number, points to hardware, i.e. to A""s telephone apparatus, and that A must release his connection in order for a connection from party B to be coupled to the party A. Another drawback is that party A is not certain that it is party B who is calling when A""s telephone rings, since some other subscriber may ring party A before party B has had time to call.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 686,600 filed on the Apr. 17th 1991 and carrying the title xe2x80x9cA Communication System for Integrating a Paging System with Cellular Radio Telephonesxe2x80x9d with the same Applicant as the present invention, describes a cellular mobile telephony system having mobile telephones which include integrated pagers. If the mobile telephone is switched-off but the pager is active, an incoming call to the mobile telephone will cause a broad range paging network to transmit a paging signal which is received by the paging device of the mobile telephone, this paging device, in response to the signal, xe2x80x9calertingxe2x80x9d the mobile telephone and causing the telephone to register itself. The network then steers the call to the mobile telephone by repeating the paging process, although now over the cellular mobile telephone network.
The system described also includes a cooperation facility between the stationary telephone network, the paging network and the mobile telephone network.
The inventor has found that many of the aforesaid drawbacks can be avoided with the aid of a novel type of communication system in which party A communicates with party B indirectly, via an intermediary M. The desired communication between party A and party B can then be handled by the network as two separate communication processes, namely one communication process from party A to the intermediary and another communication process from the intermediary to party B. In this case, it is applicable to both A and B that respective parties communicate with the intermediary, such as A to M and B to M respectively, and consequently the intermediary M need not be aware of how party A and party B can be reached. The intermediary can, in turn, be comprised of a chain of mutually cooperating intermediaries. In its basic form, this principle can be used for indirect communication, although the possibility of direct interactive communication between A and B is then lost. The intermediary is able to communicate with party B without party A needing to know the access port of party B. However, if party B fails to contact the intermediary, A""s communication requirement remains and party A must make a new call. Indirect communication between the parties concerned implies that party B can call the intermediary in order to check whether there is a message addressed to B for collection. Party A knows that the message shall be sent to the intermediary, but need not know the location from which party B has called the intermediary. The intermediary is, in this case, passive and has the role of a called party both from party A and from party B. When this communication principle is applied via an intermediary in a person paging process, it is the paging central which functions as the intermediary.
One characteristic feature of the inventive concept on which all of the aforesaid patent applications are based is that the communication service is divided into a separate negotiating phase and a separate connection establishing phase. The connection establishing phase is first initiated when both of the parties have accepted that communication shall take place and also when the respective access points of the parties concerned have been confirmed to the parties. By separate is meant here that the coupled sequence between calling and establishing a connection route is interrupted or broken in time and in space. By interruption of the switched sequence in time is meant that the negotiating phase of a communication service is separated from the establishment of a connection route. A connection route is not established until both parties are agreed that the communication phase of the connection shall take place. As a result, the time at which a connection route is established is delayed with respect to the time at which the call was made, although the invention does not exclude the time at which the connection route is established from coinciding directly with the time at which the call was made, provided that certain conditions are fulfilled.
By interrupting the switched sequence in space is meant that the connection route between the parties need not necessarily be established over the same telecommunication network or networks as that or those over which the negotiating phase takes place. However, the invention does not exclude maintaining the space switching process, i.e. by using the same telecommunication network or networks over which the call was made for communication between the parties concerned.
Another characteristic feature of the inventive concept that forms the basis for all said six patent applications is that a first party manifests its wishes by establishing communication with a second party by making a call to a third party, this third party being called either a meeting broker, meeting organizer, service requesting central, paging central or electronic secretary, depending on the service requested, and registers the call, assigns an identification reference to the call and negotiates with, or has already negotiated with, the first and the second parties with regard to those conditions or terms on which a connection shall be established therebetween. The terms or conditions negotiated include, among others, an appropriate time at which a connection route shall be established between the parties in order to therewith initiate the communication phase of the connection. The third party may also send the identification reference to each party, so as to enable each party to establish contact with the other party on a later occasion.
Because the third party is aware that the first and the second parties are prepared to begin the communication phase, the third party can assist in selecting the place at which the first and the second parties shall meet. This meeting place may be located at the access point of the first party in a communication network, an access point of the second party in another communication network, or in access points in a telecommunication network to which the first and the second parties both have access. The access points of the first and the second parties are mutually connected in this common telecommunication network. This provides a large degree of freedom in the selection of a meeting place. A route between the first and the second parties need not be established in agreement with fixed routing tables, but can be selected with regard, for instance, to prevailing traffic conditions in the common telecommunication networks at the disposal of both parties.
When the invention is practiced in conjunction with a paging process in which a first party, party A, wishes to page a second party, party B, and to deliver a message to the latter party by utilizing a paging service, the message service of the paging service can be made independent of the alerting service by not activating the message service until requested to do so by the second party B. The advantage of this is that the paging service can be carried out in several paging-telecommunication networks at the disposal of the called party, party B, without the calling party, party A, needing to be aware of the identity or access identity of the called party, party B, in the various paging networks.
One object of the present invention is to utilize existing networks and the resources of existing networks more effectively than has been achieved hitherto.
Another object of the invention is to provide a paging method which will enable the paged person to be alerted at one and the same time over selected telecommunication networks at the disposal of the paged person.
A further object of the invention is to provide a paging method in which a call implies a request for an alerting service. The request is made by a paging central which sets the alerting service in motion, by sending an alerting signal over the aforesaid selected telecommunication networks. The request is made either by the called party or by the called party""s agent.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a paging method in which a call does not unconditionally trigger activation of a network with the intention of transmitting a message to the called party.
The inventive paging method shall also render it unnecessary for the network in which the message is switched between the parties to store and update the users"" access points in this network.
Another object of the invention is to provide a paging method in which it is not necessary for the calling party to have knowledge of the access points of the called party in all of the telecommunication networks at the disposal of the called party.
A further object of the invention is to provide a paging method in which the paging message includes a reference to a separate message and also to the location or place of the storage device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a paging method in which information relating to the paging party is stored together with the message, so that the paged party is able to use this information when wishing to leave an answer message.
One characteristic feature of the invention is that the message service is made independent of the alerting service, by not activating the message service until requested to do so by the paged party.
According to one feature of the invention, the message which the first party, i.e. the party requesting the paging service, desires to send to the paged party is (a) sent to the paging central, (b) is stored in a first storage location and (c) is provided with the aforesaid reference called the calling identity, which relates the message left by the first party to the paged party.